


Hell on Earth

by trashilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, maria's a killer, peggy's a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashilton/pseuds/trashilton
Summary: loving her was hell on earthbut she had reached the conclusion that she didn't mind burning.





	

 

_ Peggy _

 

There is something beautiful about perfectly matching up with someone. The love stories where the two lovers fit together like they were always meant to, and how they were perfect parallels and made each other better in every way

 

Not every love story can be perfect.

__

Sometimes running is the only thing a person can do. Running from the truth, running from your mind, running from the one you love. The one you’re paid to run after. The one you shouldn’t love. Her name was Maria, and she was beautiful and charming. And she was a serial killer. Sometimes Peggy pretended that that part of her was all a dream, or a small doodle in the big portrait of her life. But everyday she woke up in love with a serial killer, and everyday she did her job in love with a serial killer, and she went to bed in love with a serial killer. And there was nothing she could do about it. 

 

Often Peggy wondered if it would get her fired. And then Peggy would realize of course it would get her fired, and that she should stop being so idiotic and to back to her damn job. But Maria was Her damn job. Peggy was a cop, an officer of the law, and Maria should disgust me, and she should make Peggy want to apologize to the victim’s families, and to lock her away for good. But she didn’t. This was a strange new love the cop felt for this heartless killer. Maria was hell on Earth, but Peggy didn’t mind burning. Not in the slightest.

 

People would think Peggy was sick, for loving someone as heartless as Maria. But every time she saw the killer she could see something deep in Maria’s eyes. The girl wasn’t really heartless. Her heart was still somewhere deep inside her, but it was surrounded by dozens of walls and boundaries that she had constructed to be impenetrable. Something had happened to Maria Reynolds to cause her to not want to be loved. And then the unreasonable part of Peggy would sputter on about how she could change Maria’s mind with her true love. And then the cop’s reasonable side would shoot back with a gentle reminder that Maria was a serial killer. That would silence her unreasonable side, the devil on her left shoulder, her deep temptations. While, at least silence it until Peggy saw Maria again.

 

But to the cop’s luck, if you could call it that, a victim of Maria’s had shown up minutes ago, and after seeing a flash of red heels around a corner Peggy was now chasing the killer. 

 

She had pursued her before, on foot and in cars but she had never caught up. Peggy had spent so long actually chasing after Maria by this point, actually catching up and catching her had the cop reeling. After chasing her down several alleys, Peggy had caught up and grabbed her hand to yank her back and restrain her. Peggy’s first thought wasn’t of pride of being able to arrest Maria. Her first thought was that she was holding the killer’s hand. And then that thought, and all others disappeared from her mind, when Maria turned around and smirked.

 

“Aren’t you going to arrest me, officer?” Maria was still holding her hand, and she stared straight into Peggy’s eyes, her gaze unwavering and strong. In her eyes the cop saw pain, left behind from her past and causing her to be the way she is. But soon enough, she blinked and Peggy’s attempted deep analysis of her soul ended. Peggy pulled out her handcuffs and released her hand, to grab her wrists and cuff them together.

 

Maria didn’t seem to care.

 

She was distracting Peggy with her little smirk as she tilted her head and watched the cop. Peggy decided to actually do her job and try to tune out her unreasonable side which had resurfaced.

 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.” Peggy was cut short when Maria strode towards me, the handcuffs she had thought were securing her, open and unlocked in her hands. Peggy backed up, confused as to how she had picked the lock of the cuffs, and yet Peggy wasn’t scared. She probably should be scared, given the fact a renowned serial killer was advancing on her. Normal people would be scared. She started to wonder if she should see a therapist when she hit the wall.

 

Things seemed to go quickly for a few seconds, and in the future if asked about it, the cop would have no idea what happened in the seconds that led to her handcuffed and being pinned against a wall by a serial killer. And she also wouldn’t be able to tell you why she liked it.

 

“Can you repeat me those rights you just read me officer? Because I have a question with one.” Maria had a sickly sweet smile on her face. Peggy put on her stoic officer face, and pretended not to be fazed by the fact she was handcuffed and pinned against a wall. She didn’t know who she was trying to fool with that act because Peggy could see that Maria could see right through her act.

 

“ You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law-” This is where she cut the cop off.

 

“That second one is the one I like. The possibilities are endless, however I think there’s only one thing I want held against me right now, but I bet I won’t remain silent.” Maria winked. To say Peggy was confused at this point would be an understatement. Peggy simply cocked her eyebrow and stared straight into the killer’s eyes.

 

“And what is it that you want held against you?”

 

“You,” she looked smug as she answered Peggy’s question.

 

Peggy’s jaw practically dropped, She didn’t let herself actually gape at the other woman, as she was trying to pretend she still had some control in this situation. When the cop went to sputter out a reply she was shushed. Maria reached around to the back of Peggy’s head and unclasped the cop’s hair. She brushed it back gently, before pulling the officer against her and crashing their lips together. Peggy was in a daze and before she knew it, the kiss was over and Maria was striding away. The killer turned back to laugh at the cop, before leaving her alone in the alley.

 

Soon enough she realized she was handcuffed with her own handcuffs and sitting in an alley looking like a lovestruck psychopath. She looked around and eventually found the key to the handcuffs, and with a little maneuvering she freed herself. And the cop was still alone, left to dream about those blood red lips against hers.

 

Wanting more was dangerous, needing more was suicidal. But by God, she would jump off a bridge to kiss Maria Reynolds one more time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was originally spawned from some fall out boy lyrics at two in the morning, but i just found it and finished it.
> 
> don't even ask why i actually wrote this, i don't know either.


End file.
